fridaynightlightsfandomcom-20200215-history
I Think We Should Have Sex
"I Think We Should Have Sex" is the 18th episode of Season 1, and the 18th overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on January 21, 2007. Synopsis Sexual Healing -- The Panthers are deep into the playoffs and all players feel untouchable. Julie drops a bomb on an unsuspecting Matt when she says she's ready to have sex for the first time. While Matt plans how to make the night unforgettable, Tami stumbles upon him at the supermarket buying condoms, which, needless to say, doesn't go over too well with her. Plot Julie reveals to Matt that she wants to have sex with him. When Matt feels the need to put together something special, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor find out. Tim clashes with his father. The Panthers are into the next round of the playoffs and looking solid. Quotes :Matt (to Julie): Do you want me to walk you to the door or something? :Julie: Are you kidding me, my dad's gonna kill you if he sees you. Where are my keys? :Matt: Julie, I love you. :Julie: Uh, what? :Matt: I love you. :Julie: Um… um. Me, too. I love you too. I'll call you later. :Matt: Ok, bye. :Matt (to Julie): So, you wanna maybe try and study again in the… :Julie: I think we should have sex. :Matt: Morning. :Julie: Well, I think it's time, don't you think? (Matt shakes his head yes) Yeah, me too, so um, let's get on that. Good night. :(Tami speaking to Matt from her car) :Tami: Hey, Matt. :Matt: Hi, Mrs... Mrs. Coach. :Tami (to Julie): Are you and Matt Saracen having sex? :Julie: No. We're thinking about it. :Tami: You're thinking about it. Are you thinking about pregnancy? Are you thinking about sexually transmitted diseases? :Julie: Well, I mean obviously. That's why he's buying condoms. :Tami: Oh, I see, so you're just buying condoms and then when you buy condoms that just makes you ready to make love to somebody. :Julie: (smiles) Making love? :Tami: Don't do that. Don't you smirk at me right now, I am very upset. You are not allowed to have sex. You're fifteen years old. :[Julie and Matt are making out] :Julie: Does it just smell like wet dog? :Matt: You know what, let's not do this. :Julie: Nnnnn... no, nnn-no, I told you I want to. :Matt: Nnnn.. no, you really don't and that's ok because we don't have to. :Julie: We...we don't. :Matt: No, we just hang out or uh, eat or I don't know, whatever. :Julie: Really. :Matt: Yeah, but don't touch me right now. Just give me a minute, please. :Coach Mac: Uh, you know that uh, camera that we got from Boosters. :Coach Taylor: Yeah. :Coach Mac: It's missing. :Coach Taylor: What do you mean it's missing? :Coach Mac: Can't find it. :Coach Taylor: That's a three thousand dollar camera. You better find it. :[Tim walks into the house after finding the camera] :Walt: I...I was gonna take that back, I swear. :Tim: I defended you, Dad. :Walt: Timmy, this is no big deal. :Tim: No, it is and you know that. I want you to leave. Get out. :Walt: Ok, you see how easy this is. Just watch this. (leaves) Category:Season 1 episodes